Marvel's Spider-Man (Coolot's version)
This is my version of the 2017 mixed bag of a Spider-Man show. Synopsis Peter Parker is accepted into an academy for geniuses as he also deals with his double life as Spider-Man. Characters Main *'Peter Parker/Spider-Man' (voiced by Robbie Daymond) - TBD *'Gwen Stacy/Ghost Spider' (voiced by Laura Bailey) - TBD *'Miles Morales/Kid Arachnid' (voiced by Nadji Jeter) - TBD *'Anya Corazon/Spider-Girl' (voiced by Melanie Minichino) - TBD Supporting *'Harry Osborn' (voiced by Max Mittelman) - TBD *'Aunt May Parker' (voiced by Nancy Linari) - TBD *'Uncle Ben Parker' (voiced by Patton Oswalt) - TBD *'Max Modell' (voiced by Fred Tatasciore) - TBD *'Mary Jane "MJ" Watson' (voiced by Ashley Johnson) - TBD *'Eugene "Flash" Thompson' (voiced by Benjamin Diskin) - TBD *'Kamala Khan/Ms. Marvel' (voiced by Kathreen Khavari) - TBD *'Teresa Parker' (voiced by Vanessa Marshall) - TBD *'Carlie Cooper/The Owl' (voiced by Mae Whitman) - TBD *'Liz Allan/Screwball' (voiced by Natalie Lander) - TBD *'Randy Robertson' (voiced by Zeno Robinson) - TBD *'Jessica Drew/Spider-Woman' (voiced by Alyssa Milano) - TBD *'J. Jonah Jameson' (voiced by ) - TBD **'Betty Brant' (voiced by Jessica DiCicco) - TBD **'Robbie Robertson' (voiced by Ernie Hudson) - TBD *'Jefferson Morales' (voiced by ) - TBD *'John Jameson/Man-Wolf' (voiced by Josh Keaton) - TBD *'Flint Marko/Sandman' (voiced by Travis Willingham) - TBD *'Aleksei Sytsevich/Rhino' (voiced by Matthew Mercer) - TBD *'Herman Schultz/Shocker' (voiced by Cameron Boyce until his death in 2019 and Jason Spisak afterwards) - TBD *'Det. Yuri Watanabe' (voiced by Sumalee Montano) - TBD *'Matt Murdock/Daredevil' (voiced by James Arnold Taylor) - TBD *'Shang-Chi' (voiced by Matthew Yang King) - TBD *'The Fantastic Four', consisting of: **'Dr. Reed Richards/Mr. Fantastic' (voiced by Yuri Lowenthal) - TBD **'Sue Storm/Invisible Woman' (also voiced by Mae Whitman) - TBD **'Johnny Storm/Human Torch' (also voiced by James Arnold Taylor) - TBD **'Ben Grimm/Thing' (voiced by Mark Hamill) - TBD *'Wade Wilson/Deadpool' (voiced by Nolan North) - TBD Antagonists *'Dr. Norman Osborn/Green Goblin' (also voiced by Josh Keaton) - the corrupt CEO of OsCorp who is TBD. **'Spencer Smythe' (also voiced by Benjamin Diskin) - TBD **'Alistair Smythe/Spider-Slayer' (also voiced by Jason Spisak) - TBD **'Adrian Toomes/Vulture' (voiced by ) - TBD **'Oliver Osnick/Steel Spider' (also voiced by Josh Keaton) - TBD *'The Sinister Six', consisting of: **'Dr. Otto Octavius/Doctor Octopus' (voiced by Scott Menville) - TBD **'Raymond Warren/Jackal' (voiced by John DiMaggio) - TBD **'Dr. Curt Connors/Lizard' (also voiced by Yuri Lowenthal) - TBD **'Keemia Marko/Sandgirl' (voiced by Sofia Carson) - TBD **'Sergei Kravinoff/Kraven the Hunter' (voiced by Troy Baker) - TBD **'Quentin Beck/Mysterio' (voiced by Crispin Freeman) - TBD *'Augustus Roman/Regent' (voiced by Imari Williams) - TBD **'Shannon Stillwell' (also voiced by Kathreen Khavari) - TBD *'Eddie Brock/Venom' (voiced by Ben Pronsky) - TBD *'Felicia Hardy/Black Cat' (voiced by Grey Griffin) - TBD *'Wilson Fisk/Kingpin' (voiced by Chris Cox) - TBD *'The Coven', consisting of: **'Michael Morbius/The Living Vampire' (voiced by Brian Bloom) - Horizon High's former hall monitor who TBD. **'Avery Chance/Syren' (voiced by Cristina Vee) - TBD **'Jack O'Lantern' (voiced by ) - TBD **'Demogoblin' (voiced by TBD) - TBD **'The Dragon King' *'The Wild Pack', consisting of: **'Silver Sablinova/Silver Sable' (voiced by April Stewart) - TBD **'Paul Denning/Paladin' (voiced by Trevor Devall) - TBD **'Thomas Fireheart/Puma' (non-speaking) - TBD **'Lemar Hoskins/Battlestar' (non-speaking) - TBD *'Andrew and Angelina Rondhose/Goose and Swan' (also voiced by Yuri Lowenthal and by Lacey Chabert, respectively) - TBD *'Hammerhead' (voiced by Jim Cummings) - TBD *'Mac Gargan/Scorpion' (also voiced by Jason Spisak) - TBD *'Silvio Manfredi/Silvermane' (also voiced by Nolan North) - TBD *'Francine Frye/Electro' (voiced by Daisy Lightfoot) - TBD * Differences *A different plotline happens. *The Avengers don't appear on it, although Ms. Marvel still appears on it as their protegée. *MJ has a supporting role on the show, although she would only first appear on Season 2. **Her introduction has eventually set a platonic love triangle between her, Peter and Gwen. *Augustus Roman's role is expanded as he is one of Season 2's main villains. *Otto never joined OsCorp, entered Peter's body or redeemed as he forms this universe's Sinister Six. *New characters shall appear. * Episodes Season 1 01) /Welcome to Horizon High/ Peter Parker has been Spider-Man for two weeks as he suddenly gets enrolled to the school with geniuses known as Horizon High and deals with his first supervillain known as the Scorpion. 02) /Wings of the Vulture/ Peter befriends Gwen Stacy, Anya Corazon and Miles Morales as they all are faithful lab partners. When a winged criminal known as the Vulture, invades Horizon High to steal a highly dangerous device created by Harry Osborn with help of Max Modell, Peter has to deal with him. 03) /My Biology Teacher is a Mutant Lizard/ Peter's biology professor known as Curt Connors, has hopefully found a way to grow back his missing arm. Unfortunately, the formula ends up being tampered by a jealous snoopy student known as Alistair Smythe, who indirectly transforms Connors into a mutant lizard. As a result, Peter has to convince Gwen to help him create a cure, claiming it is for a science project. 04) /School Pride/ Harry's father Norman is furious that his son chose Horizon High over his new academy. As a result, he convinces three students known as Liz Allen, Herman Schultz and Aleskie Sveitche that they are super heroes and Harry is their arch-enemy, giving them weapons and tech to hunt him down. Learning of this, Peter attempts to keep Harry safe and convince the three pursuers that Harry is good and Norman deceived them. 05) /The Spider Slayer/ Alistair Smythe moves to Osborn Academy as he immediately becomes one of Norman's top students, causing Harry to feel slightly jealous. Norman ends up having his father, Spencer, develop a suit to hunt and kill the Spider-Man. As a result, Peter has to avoid this man trying to kill him. 06) Family Reunion Gwen's uncle, Raymond Warren moves back to New York in order to get a job as Connor's replacement after the Lizard is contained. There, he meets his old protégée from the school he used to work at, Otto Octavius, working at Horizon High alongside him. They end up deciding to work together on a personal experiment to clone the spider that bit Peter, hiring a criminal known as Black Cat to achieve a sample of Peter's blood in a cat and mouse game. 07) Ultimate Life Form After Otto and Raymond created the perfect spider that could possibly give them a second Spider-Man, the spider suddenly escapes their lab and wanders around Horizon High. The spider ends up biting Miles Morales, giving him powers similar to Spider-Man. As a result, he attempts to fight regular thugs as he ends up being targeted by the Black Cat, who is hired by Otto and Raymond to hunt him down. As a result, Peter has to protect him and potentially reveal his identity to him. 08) The Marvelous New Girl After Horizon High is caught by a cloud composed of Terrigenesis, a alien substance responsible for the powers of Inhumans, one of the students, Kamala Khan, is affected, and Peter is entrusted to look after her. Next day, Kamala discovers she has earned new superpowers and, inspired by Spider-Man's free-spirited heroism, decides to become a superheroine herself on the name of Ms. Marvel. The two soon work together to uncover Norman Osborn's true motivations behind his plans to create Osborn Academy, while also having to deal with Wilson Fisk who attempts to harness the Terrigen Mist into a tool to power his enforcers. 09) Let's Get Wild After figuring out that Spider-Man has information against him, Norman hires the mercenary group known as the Wild Pack to get the evidence of his wrong-doings back and to frame it on Max Modell. But Spider-Man is not the only one in possession of the evidences of Osborn's crimes, as both Peter and the Pack may soon discover. 10) Gangs of New York Otto and Raymond decide to sell dozens of copies of the spider that bit Miles to gangs including Kingpin's, Hammerhead's and Silvermane's. As a result, Peter and Miles has to infiltrate the auction and destroy all of the spiders. 11) Master of Macabre While hunting down Overdrive, Spider-Man receives help from his supposed number one fan, Quentin Beck. Unfortunately, he learns Quentin is too dangerous and unstable to be a hero and attempts to tell him this, leading to him believing that Spider-Man is no better than the others and attempts to show that he is the superior hero. *'Outcome': Peter defeats Mysterio and sends him off to the Cellar. 12) A Castle of Sand Peter, Miles, Gwen and Anya go on a vacation alongside the rest of Horizon High. Unfortunately, things go wrong as a teenager able to turn into sand kidnaps most of the students requiring Peter to free them, unfortunately revealing his identity to Gwen and Anya in the process. 13) Electrifying A party animal student of Horizon High known as Francine Frye accidentally gets exposed to an energy generator, mutating into an electricity manipulating madwoman who wants to keep the party going. As a result, Peter has to find some way to subdue her. 14) The Neverending Hunt An eccentric Russian hunter known as Kraven arrives to New York with the purpose of hunting down the most dangerous predator. Unfortunately, that predator is Spider-Man. 15) A Negative Halloween It is Halloween and the students of Horizon High decide to throw a party. However, things go horribly wrong when a masked super criminal known as Mister Negative invades the party and corrupts almost all of the students include Gwen, Miles and Anya. As a result, Peter and Carlie Cooper have to work together to get everyone out of their funk. 16) A Spoonful of Silver Peter Parker learns that Silvermane is slowly setting up several criminal outposts alongside New York with the purpose of becoming the most powerful mob. As a result, Peter and Miles head to stop him and put an end to his crime campaign. 17) Attack of the OsCorp Commandos Norman Osborn takes the teachers and students of Osborn Academy and creates the OsCorp Commandos. As their first mission he sends them to steal a rare device called the Neuro-Cortex, which is the very same device that Harry invented. As a result, Peter must protect Harry and his new girlfriend Carlie from them. 18) Seeing Owls Having used the Neuro-Cortex to create an owl-based super-powered drone which she can see and speak through, Carlie Cooper begins operating as Spider-Man's "eye in the sky" in the alias of the Owl as she helps him hunt down the Scorpion who escaped jail. 19) Crouching Dragon, Hidden Spider While chasing down the criminal known as Man Mountain Marko, Peter stumbles upon a Kung Fu master known as Shang Chi. He decides to teach Peter the arts of Kung Fu as ninjas working for a group known as the Hand heads after them both. 20) Spider Girls Gwen and Anya decide to help Peter try to figure out who is behind the recreation of the radioactive spiders. However, they soon figure out the truth and get bitten by two spiders as well. 21) The Hobgoblin Norman forces a new suit on Harry, removing all of his conciseness and replacing it with mindless obedience to him and orders this Hobgoblin version of Harry to kill Spider-Man. As a result, Peter alongside his other spider friends and Carlie have to free him from this state. 22) The Kingpin of Crime When Kingpin hires three criminals known as the Enforcers to steal rare technology, Peter and a mysterious vigilante known as the Daredevil have to work together to hunt down and stop Kingpin's schemes. 23) Doctor Octopus Otto, having enough with Spider-Man ruining his plans, develops a mechanical suit and places it on him to find and kill the Spider-Man. As a result, Miles, Gwen and Anya must help Peter stop him and expose him and Raymond for their crimes. 24) Champions vs. the OsCorp Commandos Norman Osborn begins crafting a powerful serum that would increase all of his abilities and strength. So, the Champions (consisting of Peter, Miles, Gwen, Anya, Kamala, Herman, Aleksei and Liz) attempt to stop him and deals with his OsCorp Commandos sent to stop them from stopping Osborn. 25) The Osborn Ultimatum Norman has mutated himself into a muscular monster known as the Green Goblin as he challenges Peter to an one on one duel as he plants several bombs carrying the serum around the city for the Champions to destroy and prevent from exploding. Season 2 01) Face It Tiger After Osborn's defeat, Peter has been having normal days with no peril that he has to worry about. However, things turn upside down when a new girl named Mary Jane Watson comes, Spider-Man has a critic known as J. Jonah Jameson and Black Cat returns trying to steal a cat-themed jewel. 02) The Cellar The Champions hear a distress call in the prison known as the Cellar. However, things turn out to be a trap as the head known as Augustus Roman lead them there due to wanting to copy their powers for an unknown purpose. Things get worse when a group of super criminals escape from the Cellar and form a group called the Sinister Six. 03) Merely Fantastic When Puppet Master takes control of most of the Champions, Peter and surprisingly the Fantastic Four have to work together to stop the Puppet Master. 04) Sandy Illusions Otto sends two of the members of the Sinister Six, Mysterio and Sandgirl to steal a rare valuable diamond which also has connection to a material known as Darkforce. As a result, Peter alongside Rhino work together to hunt them down. 05) Goose Chase A duo of bird themed criminals known as Goose and Swan attempt to break the Vulture out of his containment in the overly secure Raft. As a result, Peter alongside Gwen and Anya attempt to stop them. 06) Goblin's Return Norman Osborn escapes from the Raft, enhancing himself with more of the Goblin Formula now aiming to kill both Spider-Man and Harry. As a result, Screwball and Shocker decide they are the only ones who can help Peter. 07) Christmas Time Is Here It is Christmas time as the Champions decide to celebrate Christmas. However, when Electro returns to ruin Christmas by using Horizon High's technology against everyone. 08) Red on Red 09) Blackest Heart The Champions are sent to the remote nation of Wakanda as they learn that both Lizard and Kraven and Regent's assistant Shannon Stillwell are there, with both of them trying to find a valuable heart shaped gem made out of Darkforce. As a result, the champions team up with Wakanda's very own Panther or cause why not Shuri, The female strike force or W'Kabi to stop both opposing teams from getting the gem. 10) TBD 11) TBD 12) TBD 13) TBD 14) TBD 15) TBD 16) TBD 17) TBD 18) TBD 19) TBD 20) TBD 21) And Down Goes the Regent 22) TBD 23) Sinister Warfare Otto and the Sinister Six has created a massive device using Darkforce energy to tear the world apart and to start anew. As a result, the Champions have to stop the Six's schemes to destroy and rebirth the world. 24) Family Bonding While working to solve secrets about his family's past, Peter discovers that he has a long lost younger sister named Teresa, who was born shortly after his parents left him to Uncle Ben and Aunt May. 25) Venom In-universe works The series also shares continuity with sister shows/spin-offs, including Marvel's Guardians of the Galaxy. too, under Avengers Assemble like the main show did crossover with this version or something else Trivia * References Category:Coolot's ideas Category:TV Series Category:Spider-Man Category:TV Shows Category:Marvel's Spider-Man (Coolot1's version)